


Mother's Day

by Cloakseeker



Series: Moments We Share [5]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. All rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a series of little drabbles about our favorite couple, FourTris. Each story stands alone and has no connection to the previous or the next (at least not directly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

Mother's Day

I lie in my bed, trying to sleep, but the giggles of my children keep me from it. I don't mind. I love spending time with my family, even though sometimes I wish I could just sleep in. I know they are up to something, since Tobias is with them. I hear the door open and keep my eyes shut pretending I'm still asleep. I can hear little feet walk around the bed and stop in front of me. I know it's Rose, my two year old daughter. I recognize her from her rose scented baby shampoo. I can hear Andy, my now four year old son, stopping next to her and telling his sister to be ready. Oh, boy. I'm in for trouble.

"Don't be too loud" I hear Tobias say.

"Mommy" Rose says shaking my arm a little. I stir and she giggles. "Mommy" she tries again and I groan.

"Who is this?" I ask sleepily.

"Mommy, it's me" she says.

"Who?" I pretend not to know.

"Me, Wose" she says and giggles.

"You can't be my Rose. My little Rose is sleeping in her bedroom" I say.

"No, mommy, look at me, I'm hewe" she insists and I can hear Tobias stifle a laugh. I open an eye and see her bright smile. "See, mommy? It's me." I open both my eyes and see my beautiful children standing in front of my side of the bed, both holding gift cards and Andy a huge flower bouquet.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they say in unison.

"Aw, thank you my sweethearts" I say and sit up. I help Rose on the bed and kiss her cheek and then turn to look at my son who hands me the flowers. I kiss him too and help him climb up. I look toward Tobias who is holding a tray with goodies. "This is wonderful" I say. Tobias sits down on his side and now both our kids are between us.

"Happy Mother's Day, love" he says and bends over the children to peck my lips.

"Thank you, honey."

We eat the pancakes my handsome husband made for us and the kids tell me that they have planned an entire day. We are supposed to go to the park to have a picnic, then have a movie afternoon and I am allowed to pick the movie and then my parents would take the kids so that Tobias and I can have a little couple time.

After we finish eating Tobias takes the tray downstairs into the kitchen and cleans it while I help the kids to wash up and get ready. When Tobias comes back up I let him finish with the kids while I take a quick shower and get dressed. It's a warm day and I decide to put on a dress. I walk downstairs into the living room where my family already waits for me and they greet me with smiling faces.

"Mommy pwetty" Rose says.

"Thank you, my little angel, you look pretty as well. And look at my two favorite men, how handsome you are" I say and kiss my children and husband.

We spend the day together and just enjoy the warm Sunday sun, until it gets late and we head home. As promised the kids allow me to pick a movie, but I decide to put in some animated comedy both of them like. The sit on the floor sipping their apple juice, while Tobias and I cuddle on the couch.

"Happy, love?" he asks me.

"More than happy, I'm ecstatic" I say. "Everything I ever need is right here in this room. I love you, Tobias" I say and he kisses me on the lips. Our little make out session is interrupted when I feel two little hands resting on my legs. I look away from the love of my life to see that our daughter is standing there in front of us pouting.

"What's wrong, princess?" Tobias asks and picks her up.

"Do you only love daddy?" she asks.

"No, sweetheart. Mommy loves you and Andy and daddy. I love the three of you very much. There is nothing more important to me than my family" I say and kiss her on the mouth. She hugs me tightly, well as tightly as a two year old can, and I smile. Andy joins our family hug and we sit for the remainder of the movie cuddled up together, Andy between Tobias and me and Rose in Tobias's arms, resting her little head on his shoulder.


End file.
